Bathtime fun Chack, oneshot
by Lilystar88
Summary: Okay so this is my first Chack ChaseXJack fic...err random graphic gay sex and things so enjoy


So...this is my first story I've put on here...err yeah, simple short Chack story and my writing is terrible sorry I wrote this in the morning before I had breakfast so yeah

It had been a long day, longer than most, and ridiculously stressful. Normally each day was taken up with the normal training, sparring, and then other normal things the prince of darkness would do but today had been more intense. Chase Young had taken up most of the day trying to work out what on earth the other evil forces in the world were plotting, against him probably, and of course he had come to no conclusion of what they were planning, Oh and then there was the sparring, and other things, and his muscles were sore.

He didn't even know where they were, and neither did his crow, which limited observation quite a lot. With a heavy sigh the dragon lord climbed the long set of marble stairs to his living quarters at the top of them. Essentially the top floor of the mountain castle consisted of Chase's bedroom and en suite bathroom. All the prince of darkness needed now was a relaxing bath to unwind from all the days stress.

The bathroom was pretty much made of dark green marble, keeping with the whole evil aura about the castle and was very big. In the middle a large circular bathtub which was about four meters across made of the same green marble, actually, the marble sort of curved up the way to naturally form the bathtub, which was so large it was like a miniature pool. A wine glass filled with a nice white wine and candles surrounded the bathtub on the sides, cream coloured ones that were all lit and flickering ever so gently. Chase had had his bath run for him of course, and the entire tub was filled with hot water topped with lots of frothy bubbles.

The dark prince removed his clothing, letting it drop on the floor beside him as he stripped off, then quietly walked towards the bathtub, dipping one toe in the water which made a smile curl up on his face, it was exactly right. Slipping into the warm bath, Chase young was finally relaxing. The only sounds were the slight rippling of the water every now and then and the dragon lord's slow exhaling as he felt the hot water caress his aching muscles, easing the stress out of them.

It was then Chase noticed a small sound, getting louder and louder. A long sigh was released before the door's of the bathroom burst open

"CHASE!"

Jack spicer was Chase Youngs new boyfriend, Of course, the boy was still whiney, annoying, pathetic, helpless, and an irritation...but Chase secretly liked the bouncy enthusiasm and over time had grown to love the albino...He made sure no one knew this apart from himself and Jack though, because if the information got out that he was a couple with the teen his reputation as the prince of darkness, emotionless and separated from all would go to shreds.

The evil boy genius came running over to the bathtub, wearing only a pair of black trunks and jumped in it with a splash and a small thud, the tub wasn't that deep, only about a yard or so. Fortunately none of the water spilled out the tub but the dragon lord still looked slightly unamused "How did you get in?" he asked with a slightly dry tone.

"One of the tigers let me in" Jack giggled, moving his hands around in the bubbles and grinning wide. Chase sighed and groaned "I am trying to rela-" the young boy interrupted "Then you need to relax more!" he protested, half swimming half crawling over to the black haired warrior lying still in the water at the other end of the tub and then skimming his hand over the bubbly surface, splashing Chase with some water.

The dark lord's eyes narrowed into irritated slits, water now splashed over his chest and up to his chin "What on earth was the point in that?" he asked

"To have some fun!" Jack explained enthusiastically

"How is having a small amount of water splashed over me 'fun'?"

"Well normally you would splash back and I'd splash more...but of course if you're scared of getting your precious hair wet"

"thats ridiculous, I need to get my hair wet to wash it to keep it healthy"

"Prove it" the youngster gave a challenging look towards the older.

A smug smile crawled on the prince of darkness' face as he then drank the last of his wine in one flowing gulp. After that he flipped up onto his knees, so he was submerged in water just up to his waistline and his naked chest was exposed straight in front of the teen. Then with a swooping, fluid motion he filled the wine glass with some of the bath water, selecting an area to dip it in where there was a lack in bubbles to get clear water, and then poured the water over the top of his hair, shaking it as he let the water run down his back, the beadlets outlining the smooth skin and toned muscles against the low light of the room.

Flipping his hair back the way as the last of the water was emptied onto his head the drops flew off of his hair and into the water, situating the dark prince perfectly and a few strands of the jet black hair flicking over the way and a evil but amazingly sexy smirk slid onto his face.

The albino boy watched as the dark prince had poured the water down his back in an incredibly arousing way, with his mouth hanging slightly open. Instantly the teen's heart-rate increased and he decided to roll his eyes back all the way and flop down into the bubbly water underneath him, faking passing out, small tufts of bubbles flew up into the air and Jack stuck his leg up while his face remained under the water.

The dragon lord chuckled and slid closer to the teen, the grin still fresh on his face but slightly wider as he grabbed the leg sticking up out the water, pulling it towards him. Jack tilted his head back up and looked at him "Ch-Chase?"

But the prince of darkness just chuckled, his strong muscular arms now sliding round the back of Jacks waist and with one effortless push he propelled the young teen up and straight against his chest, mashing their lips together in a rough but passionate kiss, Chase sliding his tongue into the other's mouth, dominating the kiss. A soft moan slipped from the youngsters mouth as he was held in the dragon lords powerful embrace, it felt comforting to the albino, being held by his lover protectively, Chase's hands expertly caressing his body in the most arousing of ways. He tilted his head back and let another whimper pass from his lips as the older's mouth moved down from his jawline, then to his neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of lovebites in its wake.

Soon Jack felt Chase's hard erection rubbing against his upper thigh, making the boy shudder with pleasure. The dark lord got impatient and slid his hand to the top of the albinos boxers "Why did you wear these again?" he grumbled, ripping them off with ease with a small gasp from the teen underneath him. Jack didn't answer, he was enjoying this too much, he looked back up at the older with soft puppy dog eyes and slid his legs apart slightly. This turned Chase on and he then swept his hands under the boy's legs, parting them more before tilting them up, leaning over him and placing Jack's legs on his shoulders, he was pretty flexible and Chase liked that.

Positioning himself at the albino's entrance, the dragon lord embraced his lover in a passionate, firm kiss to distract him slightly, while pushing himself into the teen. The other let out a moan, his eyes shooting wide open and his back arching slightly, it stung.

After a few minutes Jack had adjusted to the member now inside him and chase pushed in further with a long satisfied groan, his lover's eyes closing with ecstasy and the red-haired head tilting back when his back curled up again. Slowly at first, the dragon lord started to thrust but he couldn't keep the slow pace up for long, he started to go faster, much faster, slamming in and out of the tight little hole which caused Jack's moans to increase in volume.

The water rippled wildly now, the albino's small body arched up every time chase pounded him. Pleasure surged throughout his body like waves and pulsated from his cock, it wasn't long till he felt the coiling inside of his abdomen and he came with a piercing yell, the white fluid spurting into the water. Soon after Chase came as well, filling the teen's ass before collapsing back onto the water, panting.

Jack was lying against the warm water, his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep "Tha...That...was...amazin..." he said through gasping for breath, curling up to Chase who was grinning. His hand wrapped around the others waist, pulling him up onto his chest and letting the red head lie down on him, who fell asleep pretty quickly. The older just laughed quietly, observing his young boyfriend. "I love you" he softly whispered to the sleeping teenager before lying back in the bathtub again.

So yeah I'm bad at endings sorry .


End file.
